The present invention relates to spring powered door closers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,362, 4,064,589, and 5,666,692, which disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. In such closers it is known that the closing power or force required to open the door against the spring force of the closer can be adjusted by providing greater or lesser compression of the springs in the closer. This can be accomplished by rotating a screw that moves a plate internally of the closer body that further compresses the spring, or allows the spring to expand, depending upon the direction of rotation of the screw. Such an arrangement is disclosed in the '692 patent.